Confused & Breathless
by avaatquevale2250
Summary: **BoO Spoilers** A continuation of where we left off Nico and Will in BoO. Nico is going to stay in the infirmary as the doctor ordered, but Will has plans of his own, which include getting a little closer to the son of Hades and finding out exactly what Nico has done to get Percy so flustered. Cute, harmless, & adorable flirting!


**A/N: Yum, Solangelo. This is a continuation of where Rick left off in BoO, and I wanted more. So, here it is for your enjoyment.**

**It's late so please excuse if I missed a mistake.**

**Oh, and BoO spoilers, but you wouldn't be searching this pair if you hadn't already been spoiled so...yeah.**

* * *

><p>Nico walked back to the infirmary. It felt like this weight, this burden, had lifted from him. When he admitted his crush to Jason, it was hard. It took everything in him to say it to get the words out. It was like force drinking poison; every inch of his body rejected the thought.<p>

When he admitted it to Percy, it was…surprisingly easier. It felt so good to let it go, to admit that he was ready to move on. If this was what accepting who he was entailed, Nico could be down for this. As he walked back towards Will, he noticed that Will's gaze was locked on something behind him.

"Um, why is Percy acting like a fish out of water?" he questioned as Nico stood beside him. Nico looked back. Percy was talking quickly with Annabeth, his arms flailing. He looked back at Nico, still with that same disbelieving and wondering look he had before. He looked like he was about to come talk to Nico, but thankfully Annabeth shook her head and grabbed his arm, pulling him away. Nico knew he'd actually have to talk to Percy about it eventually, but it wasn't something he was exactly looking forward to. It was bound to be awkward, and while finally clearing the air was better than expected, he wasn't exactly sure he was ready to get that deep into it just yet. He deserved a few days of relaxation before delving into his personal drama.

"No clue," Nico responded with a sigh. "All right, you said three days, right?"

"Yeah, right," he said as he shook his head. Will opened the door to the infirmary, and the feeling that came over Nico hit him like a wall of bricks. Nico could always tell when someone was close to death. There were more than a few in here that were close. Will's demeanor changed as well. He seemed more serious and brooding. Nico followed Will to the back corner, to a bed that was laying in the sunshine.

"Really?" Nico questioned dubiously.

"Yes, really. You've had enough darkness. Time for a little sunshine for the Prince of Darkness."

It took all Nico had not to laugh. "So when you say sunshine, do you mean the sunlight or you?"

"Ha, ha, very funny DiAngelo. You have the doctor's orders. Get into that bed."

Will pointed sternly to it, and Nico reluctantly climbed in. Really, he'd much rather sleep in his cabin, where it was dark and he'd be alone, but from Will's gaze, Nico knew that Will would probably tackle him if he attempted to leave the infirmary. As he tried to get comfortable, he was astonished at how comfortable it was. It had been a while since he'd had a good night's sleep. Despite the fight being over, Nico hadn't slept more than a few hours at the time. He'd been doing that for far too long, not counting being stuck in the big pot. Will walked back over, carrying a small glass full of purple liquid in his hand.

"Drink up."

Nico eyed it suspiciously. Will raised his eyebrows, laughing lightly. "It's a healing potion. Should help settle your spirit, keep you from disintegrating into shadows. I'll warn you though, it will make you sleepy."

"And you just happened to have this ready?"

"I was expecting you to come by," he replied bitterly.

"And what were you going to do, chain me to the bed and make me drink it?"

"I was going to ask nicely, but I can do that if I have to," he maintained.

They stared each other, each playing a battle of wills. Ha, _Wills_. Part of him was indignant. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. After all, he'd been doing it for years now. But the other part of him was a little, well, thankful. No one had even attempted to take care of him since Bianca had been alive. Will shook the glass, and Nico finally took it. Will watched as Nico swallowed it, a satisfied smile on his face. Already, Nico's eyes were beginning to droop.

"Thank you. Now get some sleep, Shadow Boy. You need it."

* * *

><p>Nico was comfortable. Extremely comfortable. He didn't want to get up, but his body was a little restless feeling. He felt like he had been still for way to long. He sat up, stretching out his muscles. He did feel better, a lot better in fact. His body felt rested and relaxed, and he felt more together, not like he would fade in the sunlight. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took a look around the infirmary.<p>

There were less people in there when he had first come in. In fact, only about half were remaining. Either Will or the other healers were really good, or Nico had been asleep for a while. He looked around, wondering where exactly the son of Apollo had gone. There were one or two milling about, but neither was one that he knew.

Then his eyes fell beside his chair.

Will was sitting beside his bed, dozing quietly. He was leaning on the arm of the chair, his head resting on his hand. He looked exhausted. There were dark shadows under his eyes, and even in his sleep, his expression was troubled. Nico wondered how much sleep he had gotten over the past few days. If he had to guess, it was even less than what he had. Nico moved to get out of the bed, causing it to creak loudly, and right on cue, Will's eyes fluttered open. They were tired, but still the bright blue of the sky in the middle of a sunny day. Nico's heart skipped and his breath caught as a sleepy smile formed on Will's face.

"You're awake," Will muttered.

"Yeah, I just woke up. How long have I been out?"

"Um, a little over a day, I think," he yawned as he stretched. He checked the watch on his wrist, smirking at Nico. "Yep, twenty six hours, give or take thirty minutes or so."

"TWENTY-SIX HOURS!?" Nico gasped. "Why in the gods did you let me sleep that long!?"

"Do you feel better?" He questioned as he stood.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then that's why. I'll get you some nectar."

Will grabbed Nico a glass, and as Nico sipped on the nectar, he watched Will work. He seemed to know exactly which ones needed more care than the others. It was amazing how fast he worked, how efficient he was. Will's voice, so soft he could barely hear it, floated gently around the infirmary. He actually sounded pretty good. The healing songs were slow and beautiful, filling Nico with comfort. It was amazing, watching him work. He literally put life back in them, healing wounds that nectar and ambrosia alone couldn't handle.

"You have a gift," Nico noted as Will ventured by. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks. It's not as cool as some gifts, but it is handy."

Will moved to straighten some supplies near Nico's bed. He found that he wanted to help, and that it felt rude when Will had mentioned that he needed help yesterday. Nico got up out of the bed, straightening his t-shirt and pants.

"What do you think you are doing?" Will gasped as he took a step towards Nico. He put his hands on Nico's shoulders, pushing him back down so he was sitting on the bed. His stomach tumbled, flipping at the contact. Will smelled good, really good, like fresh laundry with just a hint of lemon.

"You said you needed help, so I was getting up to help!"

Will removed his hands, looking a little relieved. "Well, you can help from your bed."

"I'm fine, Will."

"You are fine when I say so, and until you've got a little more color, you are not fine. So stay in bed, and I'll get you something to do if you want to help so badly."

Nico groaned, falling back on his bed. After a few minutes, Will returned holding a sandwich and an arm full of bandages. He dropped them in Nico's lap and handed him the sandwich and a pair of scissors. "Eat and cut."

Nico rolled his eyes before practically inhaling the sandwich. He didn't realize how hungry he was. Will did another round, checking on the other injured campers. He gave the other two some instructions, and then came back to the chair he'd been in earlier. He pulled out another pair of scissors and grabbed a roll from Nico's lap. Will's hand brushed his arm, and it felt like an electric current shot though Nico. Every inch of him was alive, more alert.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you cut bandages. We are completely out, and we have to store back up. We'll need backups for our backups, knowing our luck."

"Don't you have more important things to do, like, um, heal demigods?"

Will looked behind them and turned back to Nico. "For now, I've done all I can do."

It was quiet for a few minutes, both of them cutting bandages. Nico felt like he should say something, but what should he say? He'd hardly ever talked to Will before this battle thing started and now, he was nervous at the thought of talking to him. It was so stupid, completely idiotic, that he should even feel that way.

"Percy and Annabeth came by earlier," Will noted as he continued to cut bandages.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they wanted to check on you before heading back to New York. Percy said something about seeing his mom and stepdad."

"That's nice. Sally's great," he murmured.

"So what did you really say to him?"

Nico almost dropped the scissors. He fought to keep his face perfectly blank. "I didn't say anything to him."

"Oh really? Huh, then I guess maybe he was just confused."

"Confused about what?" Nico asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing really. It didn't make much sense," he sniffled.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing," Will grinned triumphantly, "but now I know you definitely said something to him. So are you going to tell me or not?"

"Not," Nico growled. Will just smiled and got up to grab a drink. He was infuriating, adorably infuriating. Will sat back down, a coke in his hand, sipping on it as he stacked up the bandages. He didn't pester him, didn't question him again. Minutes passed, and Will just made small talk as he cut more bandages and sipped on his soda. It set Nico on edge. It was like Will knew, like he could see straight through him.

"Something wrong?" Will asked in a cheerful tone as he took another sip. Nico groaned, his temper getting the best of him.

"I admitted that I had a crush on him."

Will spit his soda out, spraying Nico and his bed with the beverage. He looked shocked, his face turning red. "What?"

"Are you really doing to make me say it again?" Nico groaned as he lifted his shirt to wipe his face. He heard Will gulp, and he wondered if it was from nervousness. When he lowered his shirt, Will was staring at Nico's stomach, his cheeks even redder. Will quickly looked away, focusing on Nico's face instead.

"So you liked Percy?"

"Yeah, but he's not my type."

"What do you mean?" Will pressed.

"I mean, he's cute, but not for me."

"What do you mean, not for you? Like he's not your _type_ or not _your_ type?"

Nico stared at Will, an incredulous expression on his face. "You just said the exact same thing."

Will rolled his eyes and pointed the scissors at Nico. "No, I didn't. If he's not your _type_, then you just don't like him like that. He snores at night; you don't care for black hair, etcetera. But if he's not _your_ type, then…"

"Then what?"

"Then… you're not gay."

It was Nico's turn to blush. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks, and he looked down at his hands.

"It's the first," Nico stuttered. Why was his throat closing up? Why did it feel difficult to breathe? Everything in him wanted to bolt, to rage, to avoid the conversation, but this tiny piece wanted to stay, to talk to Will Solace of all people. There was a pressure on his shoulder, and Nico looked over to see a hand there. Will had moved to his bed, now sitting just inches away from him. Nico bit his lip. He was trying not to notice the softness in Will's eyes. Before he realized what was going to happen, Will pulled him into a bone crushing hug. At first, Nico wanted to run in the opposite direction, but something about it was comforting. Thoughts, the same thoughts that got him in trouble with Percy started to invade his mind. Nico didn't want to think about how those muscular arms felt around him, how he wished he'd hold him a little tighter. He was trying not to think about wonderful Will smelled, or the firm muscles of his stomach. These thoughts would only get him into trouble.

Will pulled away, a kind and understanding smile on his face. "Nico, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I completely understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I mean, when I wasn't sure, I just went with that I liked. You'll figure it all out. Just go with what your gut tells you, and be the wonderful guy you are."

"But I'm not wonderful," Nico scoffed.

"I'd disagree. Yes, you get a little dark and moody, but hey, maybe that's a child of Hades thing. It's kind of mysterious. You also think no one will accept you, but the thing is: you haven't tried. You are amazing, Nico. I mean, you saved the day against Kronos and stopped the camps from killing each other. You've lost a lot, and yet, you still fight on. I'd say that's pretty damned wonderful. Actually, it's more than wonderful. It's impressive."

"Oh." It was all Nico could say. He just looked at Will, his eyes wide, and Will's face broke into a huge grin before he started laughing. "What?!" Nico trilled. Will stopped laughing, giving Nico an attractive smirk.

"All I get is an 'oh'? I blatantly flirt with you, and that's all I get?"

"You were flirting with me?" Nico gulped.

"Yes, I was. I told you I go with what I like. And get ready DiAngelo, because there is a lot more where that came from."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nico blurted. Will rose from his seat and winked at Nico.

"I guess you'll just have to stick around me and find out."

With that, Will walked off, leaving Nico confused and (although he hated to admit it) breathless.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, favorite it, ect if you did. If you didn't, well...I'm sorry. :)<strong>


End file.
